Ai
by YuiYamanaYup
Summary: This story is going to be rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. I am sorry if I hurt any one's feeling on this website. That's just the kind of person I am. However I'd advise you not to insult me because I will insult you back and gripe about it for months.

**WARNING**: This story is rated M for course language, lemon in later chapters, and violence.

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It is owned by Christy Hui.

Pairings: Slight RaiXKimiko , ChaseXAi

I suck at summaries but… The monks meet a new girl who is also a xiaolin monk; the dragon of thunder but they soon find out about who she's dating.

**Ai**

The monks trained hard in the open field. Training to fight Chase Young and Hannibal Bean their newest and most ingenious enemies.

"Hyaa!" shouted Raimundo as he lunged toward Clay. Clay took Rai by his arms and

Swung him around. Rai flew into Omi.

"Hey watch it." Shouted Omi. "I'm trying to

practice my accuracy." Omi stared at the boulder in front of him.

"Shimo staff!" Omi whipped his staff and spilt the boulder in front of him.

"Nice going, partner." Said Clay.

"Thank you. But I don't need to be how good I am. You however might want to work on your throwing. You hit me. But I could tell that you were aiming a little more to the left. You'll need to work on that if you hope to defeat Chase Young and Hannibal."

Clay frowned.

" I…. I'll try to remember that." He said.

Kimiko sat down with her PDA.

"Kim why aren't you training?" asked Raimundo.

"I am. I'm training my fingers to type."

"I mean for fighting."

"Kimiko does not does not need to train. I mean after all… she is a girl." Said Omi.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

" Well you could you could train and train and never get any better. Simply because you are a female. I mean you could never defeat some one like Chase. No mere woman could."

"Oh yeah?! Well I see you haven't beaten him yet!"

"Guys could we just keep training?" asked Raimundo.

"Sure." Said Kim. She took Rai's hand and flipped him.

"Hey!"

Kimiko giggled. Rai began to chase Kim.

"Hey! Don't go pass the two big rocks." Said Dojo." That's the land of nowhere."

"Yeah, yeah!" called Raimundo. He continued chasing Kimiko.

"Gotcha!" he said as he tackled Kim.

"Get off me!" she shouted.

"Not so tough now are you?"

They both laughed. Kimiko looked around.

"I guess we passed the rocks". Said Kimiko.

Just then a girl walked by. She was a tall thin black girl with short brunette hair a bit flat chested but a nice body over all. Wearing a short, torn blue Chinese dress.

"Where did she come from?" asked Raimundo.

The girl stopped and looked at the two monks. Rai stared at the girl. He could see that she had been crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm just passing through." Said the girl.

"Are you okay?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah." She said wiping her tears.

"Hey don't cry." said Rai

"I wasn't…I'm—I'm just a little lost."

"I could tell. A girl shouldn't be traveling all her self."

The girl giggled. She had a plain yet lovely face.

Raimundo blushed and chuckled. Kimiko groaned and shook her head.

"A cute girl like you shouldn't be in the land of nowhere." said Rai.

"I am?!" Ai looked around. " I've been walking for 12 hours straight. I thought I'd be out by now."

"Are you traveling or something?"

"Sure…I guess you could say you that."

" Well why don't come with us? We'll give you a place to stay."

Kimiko grabbed Rai. And whispered; "Have you forgotten what happened the last time you invited a lost girl to stay with us?"'

"Yes."

" sigh Darius? Ms. Mermaid demon?"

" Aw so what? We can trust uh…um.." Rai turned to the girl. " Excuse me but I didn't catch your name"

" Oh um…it's…its 'Ai'."

" What a lovely name. For a lovely girl."

Ai giggled.

Raimundo , Ai, and Kimiko walked back to the field.

" Hey I told you not to go past the rocks!!" said Dojo.

"But we found a lost girl. Everyone, this is Ai."

Ai smiled and bowed slightly. All the boys blushed.

" She needs a place to stay. I told her she could stay with us"

" Yes of course. Someone as lovely as you is most welcome to stay." Said Omi.

" Thank you so much. I don't know how I'll repay you."

" No need." Said Dojo. " Happy to help." He said as he stretched out and became longer.

" You first, Ai" said Clay " Ladies first." He helped her up.

She got on. Then all the boys. Leaving Kimiko.

" Come on Kim." Said Rai.

Kim groaned and got on. Then Dojo took off.

"So you all are monks?" asked Ai.

"Yeah how'd you know?" asked Rai.

"Well you're in a group and traveling with a dragon. Seems appropriate."

"Do you fight?" asked Clay.

" Yes. I used to be Xiaolin Monk a few years ago."

"What!" They all said.

" Yep. Dragon of thunder."

" Wow. Ya mind sparring when we get to the temple?

" Sure. Sounds like fun."

" There's our temple." Said Dojo pointing in the horizon.

" Ooh." Ai leaned forward to see better and the skirt of her dress crept up showing off her low rise blue panties.

The boys gasped and covered up their bleeding noses.

Ai turned around and saw what they were looking at. " gasp Oh no!" Ai pulled her skirt back down.

The boys groaned.

" Sorry. I hate this dress. It's cute but I'm way too tall for it. That's probably why my boyfriend bought it for me."

The boys groaned louder. Kimiko huffed.

Well I hope you liked the first chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai—Chapter 2**

At the Xiaolin Temple, Omi and the boys were showing Ai around the temple. Kimiko dragged behind.

"And these are our rooms." said Clay.

"Oh…" said Ai digging in her nails.

"If you get scared like a normal girl and need to sleep next to someone, you may come to my bed." said Omi.

"No way Omi!" said Rai.

"I am the smallest! She will have the more room with me!"

"So what? How could you possibly protect her?" said Clay.

"I'm sure the young lady can sleep in her _own_ room." said Master Fung approaching.

"Fungmeister, we found this girl. She was lost in the land of Nowhere." said Rai.

Master Fung raised an eyebrow and looked at Ai.

Ai stared back.

"You are—ah….. You are always welcome, my dear."

Ai smiled.

"Come Ai. Let us show you the garden." said Omi

Ai followed the other monks outside to the garden.

"You ready to spar, Ai?" asked Rai.

"I guess so….But go easy on me. I'm kinda rusty." Ai got into her fighting stance.

Raimundo did as well. They waited a moment then shouted: 'Gong Yi Tan Pai!'

Rai made the first move by grabbing Ai's arm and swinging her forward. Ai dug her feet in the ground and got out of Rai's grip. She then grabbed his arm and threw him into the patio, breaking the lattice and table.

"Oops." said Ai. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Its okay." strained Rai getting up. He walked back on the grass. "C'mon…Give it your all. I won't hold back either."

"Okay..." Ai jumped into the air. "Wudai Thor's Thunder!" Ai twirled around and lighting flew out and hit Rai.

He went flying back.

"Ow…So that's how you wanna play? Wudai-" before Rai finished Ai was already twirling like a ballerina and slapping him around. Then she grabbed his ankle, threw him into the air and kicked him across the field.

Ai panted "….You okay?"

"Ha! Raimundo! How could you allow yourself to be defeated by a mere female?" laughed Omi.

"You try it then!" shouted Rai.

"Alright." Omi cracked his knuckles and leapt up to punch Ai.

She blocked. But before she could hit him Omi had kicked her in the stomach and she fell down.

"Ouch!"

"See? It is that simpl-" and just like that Omi was kicked into the patio.

"Well that was fun." gasped Ai.

"That is not possible! You cheated!" Omi yelled.

"It's your own fault Omi..." said Clay.

"But…but...she is a girl."

All I could do was stand there and giggled.

A little later around 7, Ai was sitting alone on the patio, when Kimiko came up to her.

"Hey, dinners ready." She snorted.

"Okay…" Ai said.

"Y'know you don't fool me. I'm on to whatever you're planning. Why would a normal girl be in the land of nowhere? Are you from a rival temple?"

"No…I really used to be a Xiaolin monk."

"Why aren't you now?"

"Well I live with my boyfriend now. And I don't really visit my old temple. I was supposed to be here with you guys, that's how I know Master Fung but….I got side-tracked…."

"I didn't ask for your life story! No one cares how great a fighter you are, or that you have a boyfriend, or that you wear silk panties, or—"

"Oh is this about Raimundo and the boys? If you like them I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hog them. I don't know why they crowd me. IO don't think I'm pretty at all. I wish I looked like you."

"Ha! I ---really?'

"Yeah. I'm too tall and lanky with short hair, split ends and a flat chest. And you're petite and shapely with long flowing hair."

"Well, heh, I do what I can."

"You know you and Rai make a cute couple."

"Nah. We're just friends. And you should stop flirting with them. You have a boyfriend."

"Oh I wasn't flirting…I was just being nice."

"Sure. Well come on so we can eat."

Ai got up and pulled down her dress.

"I hope we can be friend, Kimiko."

"Maybe…But I still don't trust you."

Ai chuckled and followed Kimiko.

A/N: Okay 1st of all I know its supposed top be Zeus's thunder bolts and crap. But Thor sounded better as I was writing. And they aren't real people so who cares. I just wanted to beat the little smart-asses before they said anything

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ai—Chapter 3**

Ai was sitting in the garden kicking her legs lightly. Raimundo came up and tapped her.

Ai turned around. "Hi, Rai."

It's 10:00 p.m. You should go to bed."

"Okay."

"What are doing out here?"

"Thinking of someone."

"Your boyfriend?"

Ai nodded.

"Is he that great?"

"We had a fight before I left. But I love him and he's nice to me…but he can get a little crazy and rough."

"I see."

"But that's okay. I won't worry."

"How long will you be staying? I'd like to get to know you."

"Not long. I don't wanna over stay my welcome. Just a few days."

Ai got up and walked with Rai into the temple.

A/N: Short and simple! I hope you liked it

I was actually running out of ideas for this chapter so I just threw something short in to get the story moving along.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Ai—Chapter 4**

Ai planned to only stay a few days. But the monks kept her there for quite a while. They wanted to hear all about her life as a monk and also to marvel at her beauty. She ended up staying for a month. She had grown close to Kimiko and Raimundo. But the more time Rai spent with Ai the harder it was to accept she was taken.

Ai and Omi were sipping their tea on the newly repaired patio. Omi enjoyed spending time with her alone.

"So Ai…tell me how it is that you got so lovely."

"Uh…."

Just then there was a loud boom. It was coming from the vault. The monks ran to see…unfortunately it was Jack Spicer.

"Ha ha ha! Good afternoon Xiaolin Has-beens! It is I Jack Spicer!"

"Oh, it's only Jack." Said Kim.

"Hey, hey, hey! Fear me!"

"Yeah, yeah." Said Clay.

"Yes. You may get the trotting now." said Omi.

"That's 'get the steppin'', Omi." said Rai.

Jack growled and looked behind Rai and saw Ai.

"Hey it's you!" said Jack pointing to her.

"Do I know you?" asked Ai.

"You know he's looking for you."

"What?"

"You know… Maybe if I tell him you're here I can finally work with him."

"No!" Ai screamed and grabbed Jack and began beating him stupid…er.

Raimundo pulled her off. "What's wrong?"

"If you tell him Jack, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Ha! He'll kill you before you even get to me! I'm gonna tell him" Jack's Helibot opened up and he began flying away.

"No!" Ai ran after Jack. She jumped on the vault roof and grabbed his legs. "No, Jack, don't! You can't!"

Jack tried to kick her off.

Ai bit his ankle. Jack screamed like a pansy and finally kicked her off. She fell on the roof and rolled off it.

"Ai!" the boys shouted. Rai ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ai. Are you okay?"

"No!" Ai sobbed as she ran into the temple.

Rai went in after her. He found her shivering in a corner.

"Ai." Rai held her "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"If Jack tells he'll kill me for leaving."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Calm down. No one's gonna hurt you." Rai cupped Ai's chin and kissed her.

She pulled away "Stop! I can't!" Ai got up and ran into her bedroom.

A/N: Okay! We all know by now who it is (it was in the pairings after all --)

Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter. And if you didn't **SCREW** **YOU**!

Lol just kidding! Aoko-Yui loves you all! R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ai---Chapter 5**

The next day, the monks we're trying to cheer Ai up by playing games with her. But all she could do was look around nervously and twiddle her fingers.

"Ai…" said Kim. "How does Jack even know your boyfriend? Who is he?"

"I can't tell you…"

Raimundo thought of who it could be. Be shook his head. That was insane.

Just then there was a flash of lighting.

"What was that?" asked Clay.

Ai knew and she began to cry.

"Ai don't cry!" said Kim. "We'll hide you."

Ai shook her head. She got up and walked outside. The monks followed.

Ai looked around and saw no one. She sighed and turned around and Chase Young was right behind her.

Ai shrieked.

Chase stared at her. Happy. But he couldn't let it show.

The monks stared at Chase.

"Chase Young!" shouted Omi.

"Let's not go through this again little one. I only came for my wench."

All the monks looked at Ai.

"You work for Chase, Ai?" asked Kim

"No…this is my boyfriend."

The monks gasped.

"I thought you were good!"

"I am!"

"How can you be if you're with Chase?" asked Clay.

"Must be against her will." said Rai.

"I—"Ai started.

"No, Ai that's none of their concern."

"Grr. I'll show y-"

Chase ignored Raimundo. "A whole month?! I thought you were dead! What's wrong with you?"

Ai began to cry.

"Did you not want to come home or be found?!"

Ai cried louder.

"Oh, stop those fake tears!"

"I can't blame her! Who'd wanna stay with you?"

said Rai. "You aren't taking her away!"

"If I were you I wouldn't say a word. I still have to punish you."

"For what?"

"I know you kissed her."

Rai gulped. "How did you know?"

"I was joking. But I know to kill you"

"I'm not scared of you."

Chase moved his finger and Rai came sliding over to him. Chase grabbed him by the collar and lifted him above his height. "You should be." Chase threw him into a wall.

"Stop it, Chase!" said Ai

"Come, Ai. Back to where you belong, by my side." Chase put an arm around Ai.

"Goodbye." said Ai waving to the monks. Then her and Chase disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

A/N: Okay that's Chapter 5……I really have nothing else to say about it, except I hope you enjoyed it…. R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ai—Chapter 6**

Chase and Ai had returned home. Ai was expecting Chase to scream and yell at her. Especially since he only called her into his throne room to do so.

Chase sat on his throne staring at Ai. He motioned for her. And she came closer.

"Ai, you frightened me. And you know I never get scared. I thought you had starved to death or been killed. Do you know the pain I went through?! You can't leave just because we fight!"

"I'm sorry!" Ai cried.

But before she could say anything else Chase had her in his embrace.

"I've missed you." Chase ran his fingers over her mouth. "I've missed you so much…"

And with that he kissed her softly.

"B-but I didn't run away because we fought…I ran because you hit me."

"So?"

"So you hit hard!"

"You're so dramatic. Especially the way you cried earlier. It was like I was coming to blow you into oblivion."

"I thought you'd hit me again…"

"It'll never happen again… I didn't mean to harm you."

Ai nodded.

"There's more to this isn't there? You don't love me anymore do you?"

"Yes! You just scare me."

"No…there's more. I've noticed us growing apart."

"You yell more and more at me."

"Then I shall never do it again." Chase held her tighter "Don't ever take off like that again."

"I won't."

Chase smiled at Ai. A real smile.

"So…back to our daily routine?"

Ai giggled.

A/N: Okay! Its gets even better in the next chapter. Sex! Well not really…. Sorry to burst your bubble. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Ai---Chapter 7

Warning for all you prudes. Naked people O.O

Chase sat comfortably near the edge of his pool-sized bathtub, while Ai sat nested in between his legs.

"I missed this more than I thought." Ai sighed.

"Hm…" Chase chuckled as he squeezed some shampoo into Ai's hair and lathered it up.

"So did you enjoy your little vacation?"

"I had fun. For some reason they thought I was pretty…"

"That's because you are."

"Sure…"

"And such beauty needs to be preserved, yes?"

"Um…"

"So are you ready to drink the soup?"

"Chase! See this is what started our fight!"

"So you'd rather die."

"I don't want to think of it."

"You'll be wishing you did when you're on your deathbed."

Ai splashed Chase in the face.

"…Real mature." He wiped his face.

"Can I wash your hair?"

"No."

"You wash mine. And I have a perm."

"You will not touch my hair."

Ai grabbed the shampoo and squeezed most of it on Chase's head. She began scrubbing hard.

"Stop!" Chase took her hands and restrained her.

"It's only hair. You're no fun at all."

"1 cm."

"Huh?"

"That's how much your breasts have grown."

"You know if I drink the soup my body will stop maturing and I be this size forever."

Chase let Ai go and was now trying to wash all the shampoo from his hair.

"You put way too much in. It'll make my hair brittle."

"Who cares?"

"I do. My hair is one of my best features."

"I knew it. Ever since that time you brought Omi here you've acted like a homo."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Your crush on Omi has made you a complete faggot."

"I'm with you aren't I?"

"Bi, then."

Chase finished rinsing his hair then got out of the tub. "Get dressed. I laid your new dress in the corner."

"Alright."

A few minutes after Chase left, Ai was slipping on her new dress when Wuya strolled in.

"New dress huh?"

Ai turned around and screamed.

"Long time no see, Mrs. Young."

"Get out!"

"Oh please, I can come in. You have nothing I don't. Except a flat chest." Wuya poked one of her boobs.

"Lesbo."

"Darling I don't know any lesbian who you could turn on."

"What do you want?"

"Only to talk. I've missed you."

"Ha!"

"But I can't blame you for leaving. You're still young. You should have fun. You shouldn't have to put up with Chase. If you want I could help you leave again."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you."

"No you don't. You just want to be alone with Chase."

"Why, no…"

"Can it, Wuya. There's the door, use it."

Wuya glared at her and stormed out of the room.

A/N: Okay first off I'm sorry if I offended anyone on this website by saying 'fag' or 'Lesbo'. I have nothing against gay people. (Especially the boys. OH, THE YAOI!)

And also I know some Chase fan might get mad that I made that gay reference, but I do NOT think Chase is gay at all. I only said that because during those 'take over the world' episodes Chase was acting like Omi was the greatest thing since French toast. And it seemed like more of an 'I love you' issue instead of 'he's a good pawn for my plan'. Also just to cover all of the complaints I might receive… I have nothing against Chase/Omi fanfics. But I do find it kinda weird since Omi's only like 13 or whatever and I don't think he would know what being gay is( But that goes back to a manga I read were the boys were 5 and they where frenching each other. Yuck!) But then again not knowing what gay is, he'd just know he was in love…. Well let's just say Omi is not ready for love in any way…. And I don't know why I'm explaining all this…' Sex in the next chapter! I mean it this time. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Ai—Chapter 8**

**Warning! This chapter is full of graphic lemon! We all know it's rated M, but for all of you who forgot…Here it is!**

At dinner Ai sat across from Chase. She usually sat next to him but she didn't feel like it today. She kept looking up at him like she was waiting for him to say something…and he finally did.

"You can drink the soup when you turn 18." Chase said.

…But that wasn't what Ai wanted to hear.

"I don't want to."

"I don't want you to die."

"Well I don't wanna live forever."

"What if something had happen to you while you were running away?"

"So what? Like you care about me!"

Chase shot up from the table.

"Don't you ever say that again!" he screamed. "I care for no one but you!"

"Yeah that's why you never let me go anywhere or do anything. You only want me for sex."

"Ha! If I only wanted sex, I wouldn't have chosen you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I would have chosen any random whore."

"That's not what you meant!"

"Anyway, I try my best to give you everything and you're never happy!"

"I wanna make friends!"

"Friends?! You weren't happy with the ones you did have."

"They were mean to me."

"Well see? You should be happy you never have to be made fun of out there. The world will just hurt you again."

"Well…I wanna see my family."

"They don't care about you either. We can start a new family for you."

"Forget it. I don't want to have any mutant dragon babies!"

Chase growled and turned the entire table over before stomping out of the room.

Ai laid in Chase's double king-sized bed trying to stay awake for him. Soon after Chase came in with just his boxers and laid next to her. But facing away from her.

"Chase…I'm sorry for what I said. I wouldn't mind having kids."

"Whatever."

Ai moved closer and closer up against Chase.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cold." Ai wrapped her arms around Chase.

"Humph…I know that tone of voice." Chase lied on his back.

Ai sighed and scooted down under the covers.

Chase lifted the covers up to she her. "You're really going to do it?"

Ai pulled off his boxers. And without hesitation she licked around the tip of his head and engulfed his entire member in her mouth.

Chase moaned. "You don't-ugh… have to…"

Ai pulled off. "Why? You don't want me to?"

"I didn't say that…"

Ai continued on his length. Alternating between licking, sucking, and biting.

Chase gripped the sheets under him. He started jerking his hips in time with her licks. His moans got louder, his breathes got shorter, his body got hotter, until he got to the point where he couldn't take it and he released.

Ai swallowed all of him and licked up all of the excess from around his cock and some areas of his pubic hair.

"Ai…" grunted Chase.

Ai moved back up next to Chase coughing.

"Was I bad?"

"Not at all."

Chase kissed her on the forehead. "Want me to do the same for you?" He smirked getting on top of Ai and moved to her crotch. He pulled up the skirt of her nightgown and pulled off her underwear. He started by kissing her clit then moving you her opening and licking around it.

Ai gasped as Chase licked the insides of her womanhood and slowly inserted two fingers to increase her pleasure.

"Ugh…Chase."

Chase finished up and moved back up to remove her negligee. He then inserted himself inside of her. Ai yelped and gripped his back while he thrust in and out of her caressing her small breasts savagely.

"Oh, God…C-chase…" she panted.

Chase thrust faster and came with a loud grunt. After a few more seconds Ai came as well.

Chase pulled out and lied beside her.

"Okay...it's true I'm only with you for the sex."

Ai chuckled and laid her head on Chase's shoulder.

…..There was an awkward silence.

"I want to ask you, Ai"

"Yes?"

"Why…did you let that Mexican kiss you?"

"It was only for a second. And I pulled away so fast you couldn't even call it a kiss."

"But why the Mexican?"

"He did it cuz I was upset and he's not a Mexican he's from Brazil."

"A beaner all the same."

"Hey…!"

"Oh don't start. He had it coming…And you didn't see that kiss coming?"

"Oh my gosh! You cheat on me with Wuya so now we're even!"

"I do not! I hate that woman!"

"You're always with her. And she always has her hands on you."

"Touching is not a kiss."

"It's one step away from it."

"It is not—"

"You know what if you really hate her then kick her out."

"But…she helps me with my plans."

"But she's always mean to me and she tries to break us up."

"Ai try to understand…"

"I understand you rather have her around than me."

Ai huffed and turned away from Chase.

Chase groaned and turned over himself.

A/N: Okay I know I use the word 'and' a lot. I can't help it. And yes this story has too many dramatic scenes. So sue me! Also I realize my fight scenes are better than my sex scenes. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**Ai---Chapter 9**

A/N: Okay just to let everyone know in case you were wondering, 'Ai' is not her real name. I gave her that name because it's Chinese for 'love'. And I thought it'd be cute if Chase gave her that nick-name since they are in love. Just to clear that up.

Ai had finally woken up. She thought it was around 6 in the morning, the time she usually wakes up, but it was really around 2. She turned over hoping to see Chase, but he wasn't there.

"_With Wuya_…" she thought to herself. She figured they had gone to 'stop the monks' or whatever they normally did without her. She picked up her negligee and slipped it on, when Chase walked in.

"Good morning, love." Chase said walking up to the bed and sitting behind her. He kissed her shoulders. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah…Where'd you run off to?"

"Just around. I brought you something."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

She did. Chase reached behind his back and held the item over Ai's shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw a tiny baby white tiger.

"Aie! Ai shrieked. "How cute!" She took the tiger and held it in front of her. "Hello, cutie!" she squealed. "Wait this is a real tiger, right? Not a human turned into one?"

"It's real."

"How'd you get it? There like…endangered."

"I know where to find them. This one was left behind because she's a runt."

"Aw…how sad."

"Do you like her?"

"I love her…But I really wanted a puppy."

"Those ugly little beasts?! A tiger is much more refined."

Ai hugged Chase. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Alright, now get dressed. Lunch will be ready soon."

Chase was in his soup room opening up a can for himself when Wuya walked in.

"Chase?"

"Go away."

"Humph. I was only going to ask where the toilet paper was." Wuya started to walk away.

"Wuya…"

"What?"

"Have you ever hurt Ai?"

"Emotionally. I've never hit her…yet. Why?"

"I want you to leave."

"What? Why?!"

"You hurt Ai and you keep us from moving forward as a couple."

"But we're a team!"

"Yes but you switch sides too often. It's getting tiresome."

"But we need each other!"

"I don't recall ever asking you to join me. All you do is talk me into things that always fail. I'm tired of fighting the monks. And I have no use whatsoever for Shen Gong Wu."

"What kind of talk is that? You're the meanest thing that ever walked this earth, beside Hannibal!"

"That's just it. I don't want to be that way anymore."

Wuya's jaw dropped." "What?! That's crazy! You love causing terror, and famine and destruction an—"

"But I love Ai more. And I'll do anything and everything to make her happy."

"Ha! Love? I thought she was just a cheap fuck!"

Chase glared at her.

"Uh…sorry…"

"Wuya you don't have any idea of what it's like to be in love."

"I do…But if they won't return their feelings, who care? What if Ai doesn't really love you?"

"She's not that kind of girl."

"But why her? Why not like someone like you?!"

"If I was with someone like me they would cheat on me and they wouldn't love me. A truly bad person can never really love. They only lust. Someone like Ai who is good, will never hurt me."

"No don't turn good! It's not worth it!"

"Wuya—"

"And why her?!"

"groan she understands me."

"I do too!"

"She needs me. She's been hurt and needs a lot of love and affection."

"So buy her a puppy!"

"Plus she has a way of looking into to people and seeing the good inside them. She's taught me how to open up. She's the first person to ever bring tears out of me."

"You cried?!!!!!!!!!! We're losing you!"

"It doesn't matter. I love Ai so you must leave."

"No! Chase! Please! Let me stay! Please! I'm begging you."

"…Only if you let Ai alone."

"Augh! No! I was testing you! You can't say 'yes'! You've got to get a grip."

Wuya slapped Chase.

Chase grasped her hands tightly. "There. I've got a 'grip'"

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Now I can't let you go, because that would be too nice." Chase applied more pressure.

"Stop!"

"Now I said you could stay if you left Ai alone. Take it or leave it."

"Take it, take it, take it!"

Chase finally let go. "Now go before I change my mind."

Wuya snorted and left. She had never been so humiliated. Some mere girl was beside Chase. And not some radiant full grown woman like her. She'd find a way to make Ai pay for even coming. Even if it killed her.

A/N: Alright now please don't think I was trying to turn Chase into a pansy (like Jack)

When I imagined him crying I don't mean like a 'Spongebob' screech. I meant like talking in his normal tone with tears just falling. Come on, girls! We all know we've wanted to see it in an episode at least once. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Ai---Chapter 10

Raimundo was sitting with the monks trying to find some way to bring Ai back.

"Y'know Rai, maybe Ai's happy with Chase." said Clay.

"No! She looked so sad. He must beat her everyday." said Rai.

"I wonder how long she's been taking those beatings." said Kim.

"3 years." said Omi.

"Omi, how do you know?"

"I've met her when I was living with Chase. I spoke with her and she said they'd been together 3 years."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" said Clay.

"I did not know she was the same girl. But now I remember."

"Does Chase hurt her?" asked Rai.

"No. He yells. But I've never seen him hit her."

"Just cuz you didn't see it—well, we still have to save her."

"But—"

"We have to."

"How?"

"A Xiaolin Showdown."

"We'll never beat Chase!" said Kimiko.

"We can try. Let's train for a few days. If we practice and gang up on him we can surely beat him. But we've got to at least try. For Ai."

The monks exchanged worried looks

Meanwhile at Jack Spicer's lair—

"What?!" yelled Jack to Wuya.

"You heard me. Help me kill Ai. I've e already got Hannibal on my side I need a third party."

"B-but I like Ai. She's cute."

"She made Chase cry!"

"Chase can cry?!"

"And he says he'll turn good for her."

"No way!"

"Yes! She's ruining him. So she must die."

"Yeah! ---But won't Chase kill us?"

"We'll get away fast enough."

"I sure hope so…"

"Okay. So this is what we do first…"

Wuya and Jack planned for the rest of the night.

A/N: Ooooooh! Well I have nothing much to say.., I'm getting bored with this story, because I've rewritten it twice and this is the second final. I like my other stories better. Like my Kingdom Hearts 2 story (already up) and my Final Fantasy X-2 (soon to be up) story. R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**Ai---Chapter 11**

Ai was in the library resting with her new little tiger. Until a hand came and picked it up. Ai looked up to see it was Wuya.

"Nice tiger. Very pretty fur." Wuya smirked.

"Give me my kitten."

"Come with me to the dungeon."

"What for?"

Wuya wrapped her willowy fingers around the tiger's neck.

"Don't!"

Wuya sat the kitten down "Come on then."

Ai followed Wuya. There Hannibal and Jack stood.

"What is this?" asked Ai

"We have to kill you. Chase is becoming a poor excuse for a villain. "Plus I plain don't like you."

Ai slapped Wuya across the face.

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal shouted as his arms turned into razor sharp blades

and he slashed Ai across the face and torso.

Ai screamed.

'Sorry about this." said Jack stabbing her in the arm.

Ai fell back. Wuya dragged her by her hair and slammed her head into the wall. Her head started to bleed.

Hannibal followed up by punching her in the face and nose.

Ai struggled and finally got up. She tried to run but Jack threw his knife and cut her on the shin. Ai fell again, but got up as fast as she could upstairs leaving a trail of blood behind.

Wuya, Hannibal, and Jack chased after her.

Ai finally made it upstairs. Chase was just about to go into his throne room.

"Chase! Help me!" Ai cried running up to him.

"Ai! What happened?!" Chase reached out his arms for her.

Ai was almost close enough for Chase to grab her---

Blood splattered all over the floor and on Chase. Ai had been stabbed in the back by Wuya. The blades went into her back and through her stomach. Wuya pulled out her blades and laughed.

Ai coughed and fell. Chase caught her.

"Ai!" Chase glared at Wuya.

Wuya looked around and Jack and Hannibal were nowhere to be found. "Crap…"

Chase laid Ai down softly. "Wuya…"

"Wait---" before she could even finish Chase had her by her throat.

"I told you not to touch her!!" screamed Chase as he violently changed into his dragon-thing form. He let out a monstrous shriek and threw Wuya against the wall.

Wuya howled in pain and tried to get away, but Chase took her by the arm and slammed her into the ground. He followed up by stomping violently on her torso almost crushing her ribs.

Ai groaned.

Chase heard her and stopped. He turned back into his human form.

"Chase…"

"Ai…Ai!"

Chase looked at all the blood she was lying in.

"Help me, Chase."

"I will…just hold on."

Chase picked her up and brought her to the bedroom He laid her on the bed.

"I must replenish your chi."

Ai nodded.

Chase removed his armor and shirt. He pulled down the straps of Ai's bloody dress and bra. Chase carefully got on top of Ai. He placed two fingers on certain pressure points on her neck and chest as he put his mouth to hers.

Ai could feel the warmth coming into her mouth. After a few seconds Chase got up.

"Better?"

"Yeah…"

Chase lifted her up and took her into the bathroom.

Meanwhile…At Jack's lair

"Jack you left!" screamed Wuya, holding her ribs.

"Chase wasn't gonna kill me!"

"You coward! I got mauled thanks to you."

"Well I tired to tell you."

Wuya punched Jack in the face.

A/N: Yes I know I got the chi thing idea from Fushigi Yuugi. And that ending was a little sucky but so what? R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**Ai---Chapter 12**

Chase was sitting in the bathroom on the floor stitching up Ai's wounds with a needle and thread. Ai was on Chase's lap holding on to him and crying.

"It'll be okay my love." Chase kissed her bruised shoulder.

"It hurts." She sobbed.

"Why did Wuya do this? Why were you two fighting?"

"We weren't. She said you were becoming a poor excuse for a villain and I needed to die."

"Then I shall be sure to give her the most horrible torture and punishment imaginable."

"No. Don't kill her. I think she did it because she's in love with you."

"Ha! She's nothing more than a freeloading harlot."

"But you should at least let her know you don't feel that way."

"I don't need to. She doesn't love me."

"Yes she does. That's why she wants me gone."

"Humph. You are so naïve you can't even see how much of a slut she is."

"She may be a horrible person, but even I can tell she loves you."

"Yes, yes, yes, Ai. Whatever you say."

"I mean you're easy to fall in love with."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everything about you just—just…I don't know—Ow!"

"Sorry. Do I really mean so much to you?"

"Well…I mean you're—you're—I really…"

Chase silenced her with a small kiss.

"I feel the same way about you, Ai."

"Really—Ow!"

"Sorry."

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I rewrote it like 7 times so I don't think I need to mess with it anymore. I hope you liked it. R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**Ai- Chapter 13**

Meanwhile the monks were hard at work training so they could liberate Ai from Chase.

"I'm tired…" said Kimiko stopping her push-ups.

"I don't care! We have to work harder!" said Rai. "How do you expect us to win if we don't train?"

"I don't think we can win even if we try. We're not ready to beat Chase, especially not over something as stupid as this."

"Stupid!! Ai is a fellow monk! She's our friend and she needs help!!"

"Well she seemed fine."

"No! Why would she run away if she wanted to be with Chase?!"

"Well, she just wanted Chase to calm down! I mean we're concentrating too much on her situation. It's not our business."

"What if she's being abused as we speak? What if Chase is raping her and beating her up?"

"If Chase was beating her up she'd be dead."

"That's not the point!"

"Rai, I'm not gonna help you out with this. This is insane. I'm sorry but this is stupid."

"What!! You call yourself Ai's friend?!"

"Yeah but---"

"Fine. I don't need anyone else's help! I'll rescue Ai myself."

Raimundo stomped all through the temple. "Dojo!!"

Dojo glided into the room. "What??!"

"Take me to Chase Young's palace!"

"What!? Why?!"

"I'm rescuing Ai."

Kimiko finally caught up to Rai. "Rai don't! Please listen to me! Ai is fine."

"No she isn't!" Raimundo grabbed Dojo and took him outside.

By that time Omi and Clay were following Kimiko wondering what was wrong.

"Where you going, pardner?" asked Clay.

"To get Ai."

"Well then I'll come."

"I too shall accompany you." said Omi.

Dojo stretched and grew larger. The monks climbed on his back.

"You coming, Kimiko?" asked Rai.

Kimiko groaned and climbed on Dojo's back.

A/N: Okay the next chapter will be much, much better so enjoy the next one.

R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ai-Chapter 14**

At Chase's palace—

Ai was sitting on the main stairs petting her little baby tiger. Constantly looking over her shoulder, wondering if Wuya was trying to hurt her again. She was even more worried that Chase wouldn't be able to help her if she was in trouble.

Ai continued to look around her shoulder hoping Chase would soon return from his training in one of his halls. She hoped that nothing would pop up and hurt her before he came.

"Ai!!!" shouted Raimundo bursting through the door with the other monks.

Ai shrieked and almost fainted from the shock.

"Ai, are you okay?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh…hi guys. I'm happy to see you again."

Raimundo walked up to her. "You seem awfully jumpy, Ai."

"Oh…" Ai scratched under one of her band-aides.

Raimundo noticed all of the band-aides on Ai's body. "What happened?!"

"Oh…I had a little encounter."

"Guys come here!"

The monks all went up the stairs and examined Ai.

"Whoa!" said Kimiko.

"I told you she was hurt!" said Rai. "Ai…I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Huh? It's okay. I'm fine."

"No you aren't. I promise I won't let you be hurt anymore." Rai took Ai and held her tightly.

"Ow!!! Let go!"

"What?!"

"My stomach."

Raimundo reached under Ai's dress and felt around the gauze on her stomach. "Chase stabbed you?!"

"What?! No! Wuya stabbed me."

"He had Wuya stab you?!"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Yes, why, Raimundo." asked Chase who was now behind them.

Ai jumped.

"Chase Young!" said Omi

"That's me. What do you monks want?"

"We're here to help Ai!" said Raimundo.

"By molesting her?"

Rai realized his hand was still under her dress. He quickly removed it.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" said Kimiko. "Hurting Ai like that! What has she ever done to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! You beat up Ai! Don't pretend you don't see those band-aides!"

"Guys, Chase didn't do this—"

"That is none of their concern Ai. You don't have to explain anything to them."

"That's your excuse?! Well no more! I'm not gonna let you hurt Ai anymore! She deserves better!"

"And why is it you care so much for Ai?"

"Because I'm in love with her."

The monks gasped.

"Oh please!" said Kimiko. "Even I knew that!"

"You love her, eh? But did you ever ask what she wanted…?" asked Chase turning to Ai.

"Huh?"

"Who do you want to be with, Ai?" asked Rai.

"What?"

"How about we set her in the middle of the room and see which one she comes to when we call her." Chase chuckled.

"Come on, Ai. You know you don't wanna be with Chase! He gets mad too easily."

"So do you." said Kim

"Not to the point where I'd ever hit her. Like Chase did!"

"Oh please. I hit her once."

"See? I'd never hit you, Ai."

Ai looked around the room. "Um…well…I don't really know…"

"How could you not, Ai?"

"Yes. After all I am the one who has loved you for 3 years."

"Why would you even consider being with Chase?! What made you say 'I think I'll go with Chase Young'?!"

"I…he…we…"

Chase realized what she was about to say. "On second thought, maybe she shouldn't choose who she wants."

"Then I challenge you to a showdown. Whoever wins gets to be with Ai!"

"I accept."

"Chase---" started Ai

"Follow me to the training hall."

Chase led them to the grand hall. The monks stood on one side and Ai stood next to Chase. She fastened Chase's armor tighter. "Chase…I don't want you to do this…"

"I have to. You belong to me. And I won't lose you to that beaner."

"But you said that I deserve a choice. Why can't I choose who I want?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Chase kissed Ai on the forehead.

"Yeah, kiss her! Kiss her goodbye, cuz you're going down!" said Raimundo.

Chase glared at Rai and walked to the floor.

Raimundo did the same.

"Remember, Rai…" started Clay. "The way to beat an outlaw is to think like one."

"Yeah I know."

Chase thought about those words and got an idea. They both looked at each other and shouted "Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

The fight began. Raimundo made the first move, trying to trip Chase. He dodged and grabbed Rai by his arm and swung him around and slammed him hard into the floor causing the tile to come off a little. Rai picked himself up and grabbed Chase by his hair, tugging forcefully making Chase growl in pain. Chase tore his head out of Rai's grip. But the force made Rai tear out a bunch of Chase's hair.

Chase was furious. He could feel where the hair had been torn out. There wasn't a bald spot, but he was still mad.

Rai laughed discarded the hair. "Come on. It was jus---"

Before Rai could even finish, Chase was in his face.

"…hair…" Rai gulped.

Chase grabbed Rai by the throat and lifted above his height.

Raimundo frantically kicked his legs. He clutched Chase's wrist and tried to loosen his grip, but it was no use, Chase wasn't letting up. He continued to squeeze Rai's throat, pinching and pulling the muscles. Rai desperately gasped for air.

The monks shouted random things to try to restore Rai's will. It didn't seem to be working. Rai looked over at Ai who seemed to be worried about something. He wasn't about to give up now. Rai swung his leg and kicked Chase in the face. He finally let go and Rai clutched his throat and gasped for breath.

Chase wiped the blood from his mouth and lunged at Raimundo. He threw thousand of punches and Rai got hit with every one of them. Until Rai was fortunate enough to block one of them and grab Chase's arm. He swung Chase into the ground, stepped on his chest while containing his arm. Chase took the arm that was free and punched Rai in the stomach. Rai let go and punched Chase in the face. Chase returned the punch and kicked him in the shins. Rai got up and stood his ground. Chase stood in the middle of the hall.

"You're doing well young monk." Chase grinned.

"You bet I am!"

"But not well enough to win the love of _my_ girlfriend."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're not thinking like an 'outlaw'."

Chase put both of his fists together and drew his twin bladed staff.

Rai had a shocked look on his face. He really hadn't expected that.

Chase chuckled and dashed toward Rai.

He jumped out of the way.

Chase twirled his staff around like a propeller and descended it toward Rai.

Rai moved out of the way just before it hit him. But he lost his balance and fell over.

Chase stood over him and stepped on his stomach preventing him from moving. "Now do you see how unworthy you are of loving her?"

"Y-you cheated." Rai huffed.

"Of course. I'm not going to let have my Ai. She will never belong to you." Chase raised his sword and stabbed Rai in the arm.

Raimundo screamed in pain.

"Now I shall pay you back for kissing her." Chase raised his sword again.

"No, Chase!!" shouted Ai.

Chase looked over at her.

Rai took this as his chance and kicked the staff out of Chase's hands. He kicked Chase off of him and shouted: "Wudai Star Wind!" Rai sent a powerful tornado towards Chase. It picked him up high into the air.

Chase knew he could land on his feet…but decided not to. Ai had distracted him to help Raimundo. So what choice did he have?

The tornado stopped and Chase fell hard onto the floor. He picked his head up and looked at Rai. "You win…" he said weakly.

The monks cheered.

Rai was still in shock. "I won?"

"Yeah you won, Rai!" said Kimiko.

"I…won…Did you hear that Ai?" Raimundo looked around. "Ai?"

Ai was helping Chase up. "Chase I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I hope you will be happy with Raimundo."

"What?"

"Is that not why you helped him? You wanted him to win."

"No. I just didn't want you to kill Rai. I only want to be with you."

Rai held his bleeding arm. "Ai, _I_ won!"

"But I want to be with Chase, Raimundo."

"You let me fight for nothing?!"

"I told you not to!"

"We have told him this many times over." said Omi.

"This isn't fair, Ai! I love you! Much more than Chase!"

"But I'm in love with Chase. You're a good person but…I want to be with Chase."

"Ugh…I can't believe this…"

"Moan and groan later, little monk. Will you kindly leave my quarters?"

"Yeah…" groaned Raimundo.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Kimiko.

"Of course you will." said Ai "We're friends aren't we? Or do you still hate me?"

"Nah. I guess we're buddies now."

Ai smiled. "Glad to hear it."

"Why can't you come train with us now?" asked Clay.

Ai looked at Chase. "I think I have to train someone else first."

"I hope you are most happy with Chase Young." said Omi.

"She will be little one." said Chase.

The monks started walking away.

"Bye everyone! Thank you, Raimundo. You're a good friend."

Raimundo threw his hand up. Though he really was happy Ai valued him.

The monks waved to Ai again and left.

Ai looked at Chase. "We're alone."

"Hm, yes we are."

Ai wrapped her arms around Chase and kissed him.

"What's that for?"

"Fighting over me. And willing to lose so that I would be happy."

"Of course I would have had a rematch to win back my lovely Ai."

"Hmph. I bet…Hey what happened to Wuya? She hasn't been back in 2 days."

"Oh she came back 2 days ago. She has to spend a month in the dungeon without food or a bathroom. And she's hanging by her thumbs over a pit of piranhas."

"How cruel!"

"I told you I'd punish her. She almost killed you."

"Oh…well… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Chase picked Ai up.

"Where are we going?"

"Guess."

"The bedroom?"

"Very smart my love."

"But my bruises…"

"I promise I'll be gentle…as gentle as I can be."

Chase kissed his lover and walked up to their bedroom.

**The End**

A/N: Okay that's the end of this story! I have more stories out so please read them. Um I have another Chase/Ai story coming out soon. And another one that's supposed to be the last episode of Xiaolin Showdown or the movie, since it was unfairly cancelled for reasons unknown. Um I'm also debating on whether or not I should publish the prequel to 'Ai' but as I was writing it, it occurred to me that it sounded very similar to the story by Realm Mage Avalon 'Flicker' which I was reading by the time my story was halfway through. And I didn't want anyone to think I copied the story because I didn't! I was amazed that it sounded so much like 'Flicker' that it was scary. So I rewrote it as much as I could so if anyone wants to read it please let me know in an email or a review. I'd like to publish it but I don't know…Also I now have DeviantArt account now. And I will be publishing my pictures of Chase and Ai and other art so if anyone would like to see them just look at 'YuiYamana''s gallery and they should be up there. I hope you enjoyed this story the next 2 will be even better I promise.

Aoko-Yui Loves You!! Mwahs


End file.
